No Matter What
by Isabelle Marie Flores
Summary: Bella Moves to Northern Virginia and with her dad after her mom died also losing the baby she was expecting,to start a new life. after walking around the woods something terrible happens to her. BxE story
1. Moving

**Today is Friday March 19,2010. Tomorrow at 12:01 am New Moon will be available on DVD and pay per view. I didn't get to see it at the theater b/c of money issues ANYWAY, this the first chapter No Matter What **

**Disclaimer-S. Meyers all things Twilight**

~Set in 2009~

July 8,2009

Knock,Knock

"Bella get up the moving truck is here!" my dad yelled. I got up feeling real stiff. I stayed up all night, the thunderstorm

covering my sobs so that my dad wouldn't hear me. My name is Isabella, Bella for short. I'm 16 now Two years ago

everything was perfect. Mom had gotten pregnant after thinking she couldn't after me. My parents were the best though had

fights sometimes and we lived in a small town in Fork, Washington. Though it mostly always raining, I grew to love it. But one

night, when I was 14, my mom died in a car accident carrying my baby sister that was only due a week away. Those

first weeks my dad locked himself in his room most of the day only coming out to eat. Ever since the accident I've had dreams

about the last time I talked to my mom Renee.

_Flashback/Dream_

_"mom can't I go with you, I want to help you pick out clothes for Elizabeth."_

_"Sorry Bella but you still have to study for exams tomorrow" my mom said _

_"But Mom..." "No buts Isabella or you can't go to Angela's house this weekend"_

_"Ok mom, Bye Mom,Bye ELizabeth" I hugged and kissed her cheek good-bye and watched her go into her car and drive away into the_

_not knowing that just an hour later me and my dad would answer the door to a police officer that said" I'm sorry but _

_Renee Swan and the baby she was carrying died in car accident." _

_End of Flashback/Dream_

Those words changed our lives forever. I used to get those dreams more frequently but they're less often now.

My dad had a fight with my mom before she left that night. I know that he still hasn't forgiven himself. When I was younger, he used to say I looked alot like my mom. In think he finally is trying to move on by moving to Northern Virginia to place called Gainsboro.

"Bella hurry up!"

I had already packed everything up. I look around at my room for the last time before going outside to see my dad was there on the porch waiting for me.

"Good morning Bells, are you ready?" my dad asked putting the last of our boxes in moving truck he rented.

"Um.. yeah I'm really going to miss it here." I whispered hoping he didn't hear that but he did and said" I know" and hugged

me. With that we got into the moving truck and headed to where we would try to start a new life all the way across the

country.

**Author's note-Well I hope you guys like the first chapter. I picked Gainsboro,Virginia b/c I lived there when I was**

**younger and its a beautiful place. I'll try to post the next chapter real soon - Isabelle Marie Flores**


	2. Passing through the USA

**Read author's note at the end!!**

**songs that would go this story **

**Live like your dying **

**Two is better than one-Taylor Swift and Boys like Girls**

**Disclaimer-S. Meyer own all of Twilight**

July 13,2009~

After passing the past 5 days in this moving truck i got woken up by Charlie. "We're here, welcome to Virginia,"he said I while got up in the seat

and looked out. It look like a little like Forks with the mountains and trees I saw outside but without the rain. I loved it." It's beautiful" I said I

awe. "So where exactly are we moving to?'' I asked after a while." To a gated community called Lake Holiday. They have a huge lake and a library

and also a beautiful senery." my dad said pretty excited. I hope my dad can find happiness here. We came to a gate after ten minute or so where

a sercurity guard asked for a number which my dad gave him. There were roads that swerve and would go up and down hills that made my

stomach hurt a little then I saw the lake it was huge. There was a sand beach while there was little children running from the waves. I also saw

kids close to my age on a raft. My dad stopped infront a 2 story house. It had green shutters and was a neutral buase. "This our new home Bella.

If you want go ahead and pick out the room you want while I get these boxes out." I nodded and with that I walked toward the house. The living

room was to the left and the kitchen was seperated from it by a tall granite counter. I walked up the stairs and saw there was a balcony that you

could look down and see the entire living room and kitchen. There was 3 rooms. The first one was facing the street, had a small closet and no

bathroom. The second one had a small walk-in closet and a bathroom, but when I entered the third one I knew it was going to be my room.

It had a great view of the lake and a small balcony with a walk-in closet. When I looked to the left I saw a black grand piano in the house next door. The house next door was way

more bigger than this one. I'm sure it had a basement and it was story than this one. Maybe my life would become better. I was distracted from my

thoughts when I saw someone enter the room with the piano in it. Though the house was not that close I cold faintly hear sweet music coming it.

I closed my eyes and stood on the balcony for a while listening the music which came to a stop. I opened my to see a boy staring at my from his balcony.

I imedently started blushing tomato red and ran to arruptly bumping into Charlie making him drop the boxes on the floor." So Bells, did you pick your room yet?'' "Um..yeah the one that has the great view of the lake.""I figured you'll like that one do you think you start seting up the kitchen?""Sure" and with that I started puting the forks and spoons and other appliances away.

I went to my room once I was done with setting up the kitchen, to set it up when I heard the door bell ring" I'll get it!'' yelled Charlie. I started

putting up posters and putting my clothes in my drawer and making my bed that were sent here before we came so that they would by here already when we arrived.

I went to go ask Charlie if we could order pizza when I saw him talking to another man which apperantly was our neighbor. Charlie noticed me at the front door asked me to come over.

"Bella this is Carlisle he's our nieghbor.'' i knew it I thought to myself."we were friends back to in high school and helped me find this house." "Nise to meet you Carlisle. Is that house next door yours? It looks huge." Why did I just ask that maybe coriousity hit me."Well, my wife Esme and I live there with our five children.'' "Dad, mom wants to know if the new nieghbors already moved in!"  
I heard a girl yell from the front porch of the house next door. She was short. i'm sure barely reaching 5'0. She also had short spikey hair."Alice could you come here please""Sure dad whats up?'' "We'll these people here are our new nieghbors Bella and her dad Charlie."

"Hi Bella I'm Alice How old are you?"  
"I'm 16 what about you?" I asked back.  
"me too I know we are going to be friends. I just know it. Would you like to meet the rest of my family?'' She asked real energeticly."Um.. sure why not"  
"yay" she cheered." Well she you later dad Charlie" and with that she pulled on my hand to follow her she took me to the kitchen. Where I saw them for the first time.

**Author's Note- I hope you guys are liking the story and please review I would really like to hear what you think of the story. Lake Holiday is a real place in Gainsboro. I might end up using the high school there too. Thanks for reading-Isabelle Marie Flores**


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**HI I'll like to give a shoutout to For giving me my first review.  
**

**owns all Twi****light**

**Previouly on No Matter What...**

_and with that she pulled on my hand to follow her she took me to the kitchen. Where I saw them for them for the first time._

"Mom guess who is here?" the little pixie said to a woman who had redish orange hair which complemented her heart shape face which I saw when she turned around and gave me a motherly smile.

It reminded me of my mom. I missed her so much.I put a happy smile on my face and real softly said"Hi Im Bella. I just moved in next door." " We'll hi I'm Esme. I guess you know Alice already."

I saw four other people in the kitchen and guessed they were Carilsle and Esme's children. Esme raised her hand and they all lined up."Our oldest is Emmett, Next is Rosalie,Then there is Jasper,and Edward." Esme said kindly. I noticed they all looked differently not related but I thought nothing of it.

Emmett gave me a huge bear hug. Even though I just met him he felt like a big brother.

Rosalie gave me a small smile, said hi, and excused herself. She seem kinda in a rudh to go somewhere. Then Jasper talked to me. He was shy. He said hi and he hoped that I become friends with them.

Then Edward. EVerybody had left left us saying that Edward and I should get to know each other and left the room smiling ear to ear. We stood there for a I heard a soft velvet voice say "hi Bella."

It took about 30 seconds for me to figure out it was him speaking."hi Edward" I responded." So where did you move from?" " I came here from Forks. A small town in the state of Washington."

He asked why we did and I told him the story about mom and Elizabeth and how my dad had changed. Even though I had just meet him. I felt that I could trust him.

I felt tears betray me and then two pair of arms wrapped me. I felt a shock. I looked up to see Edward and Esme hugging me.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I know you just met me but if you have to talk come to me."

"Sure Esme." I said wiping tears from my face.

"Do you guys know what time it is?"  
" It's 15till 7 why honey?""Charlie" was all I could say.  
"Come tomorrow okay if you would like."  
" I will Esme."  
"Edward would you be a dear and take Bella to her house?"  
"Sure Mom."

"You know my parents died in a plane crash but I was later adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I know how you feel by losing a parent." Edward said after we were outside.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you sad." I said hugging him this time. " It's okay I know that they are happier now somehow and that Esme and Carlisle love me very much."

"Are you the only one that is adopted?"I asked very shyly.

" It's okay and no we are all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. You know." We were at my house's porch now and knew I would have to say good bye soon."I'm just guessing but was it you that was playing that lovely music on the piano?" He chucked softly and said" Yes it was me. Now I know who it was on that balcony listening to it." I bulshed lightly. We said our last good-bye ,gave eachother a hug .and I saw him leave into house. Then I entered My own house.

" Hi kiddo where were you?"

" Oh at the the Cullens house talking to Esme and Edward."

"Who's Edward?" Poor Charlie he'll always somehow be over-protected He didn't even borrow to ask about Esme.I should tell Edward about it in the morning. Edward. " He is Emse's and Carlisle's son and if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"okay kiddo."

When I entered my room I took my I pod out of my purse and put it on the IPod dock. I looked around to see curtains surround my windows.  
' Charlie' I thought to myself.

The song "Teardrops on my Guitar" was playing. Even though I have never been through a break-up, I love those kind of songs. Another wierd thing about me.

I just started singing. It's my room and Charlie doesn't mind. He autually likes when I sing. I had the song play back to the beginning and sang as loud as I felt I should sing.

_For he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps my wishing on my wishing star _

_Your the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

_Drew loooks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

I was looking outside at twilight with my window open singing when from the corner of my eye I saw Edward. I saw he was holding up paper that said hi.

I told him to wait and with that I looked around my room to find a notebook and a sharpie. Thankfully I found them on my desk and I wrote hi back. I wnt back to the window to show him. He later wrote ' U SING'

'Bella-SORRY ABOUT THAT'

Edward-ITS OKAY (on another page)YOU SOUND GOOD

Bella-THANX

Edward- ILL LET YOU SLEEP

Bella- GOOD NIGHT EDWARD

Edward- GOOD NIGHT BELLA

I closed my window and turned the music down. 'Love Story' was playing. I fell asleep singing like always but thinking about Edward too.

**Author's Note- I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to write as soon as I can.**

**Now that I'm thinking about it they did the whole writing thing in Taylor Swift's video" You Belong with Me"**

**Please review. I changed the song because it wasn't out at the time and I fixed most of errors I hope:)-Isabelle Marie Flores**


End file.
